Bleach: Another Life
by Sedaiv
Summary: After defeating Aizen, Ichigo and his friends return to a somewhat normal life. However; one day a new student comes to Karakura High School.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands or their songs in this story.

Author: taker

Authors Note: This is the only long chapter. I'm working on making the chapters 1000 words.

Email:

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence

Word Count: 3114

Notes: Single Quotation denotes English, double quotation denotes Japanese.

Bleach: Another Life

Chapter One: Intro

4/30/10 (9/15/10 UPDATED)

'Another school… this should be fun. A stranger in a strange land. Let the fun begin.' A young man, roughly seventeen stands before Karakura High School. He has tanned skin, stands six feet four inches tall, a muscular build about 230 lbs, he has dirty blonde hair, one blue eye and one green eye, lightly tanned skin from the Greek blood in him. It was late fall, before the first snow.

In a classroom above him, several students look out the window. He looks up at them and they suddenly turn their attention away from him. He shrugs it off and enters the high school to see the head master.

The classroom who was staring at him is in a clamor. Class 1-3, the best class in school. A young man with orange hair sits in his desk; he's none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the more known students in the school for his reputation and his hair. His lifelong friend, Tatsuki Arisawa sits in a deck in front of him, facing him. His other friends go back to their seats but face him.

"Ichigo, you're the only one who wasn't looking outside." Tatsuki leans onto his desk. "Think you're special?"

"I've seen new kids before; it's not a unique occasion." He lightly pushed her off his desk.

"Say it to the rest of the class. They think seeing an American is new and unique." Uryu Ishida, the best student in class, adjusted his glasses as he took his sear near Ichigo as the bell rang.

"All right class! Settle down, we got a new student joining us today! Please welcome Abel Nicholas; he's an exchange student from America. Please welcome him." Ms. Ochi, their teacher stood before the class showing off the same student from earlier.

"Please say tell us about you, Abel." She smiled as she took a step back from the center of the class.

"What do you want me to say? I know enough Hiragana and Kanji to just get by. I'm from the Empire of America I MEAN UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" He cracked a smirk looking at the class as some laughed at the bad joke.

"You can take a seat Mr. Nicholas." Ms. Ochi took center stage again. "Take the empty desk by Tatsuki."

She pointed out Tatsuki. Abel sat down and observed his new classmates. Some of them glanced over to him from time to time. Some he took notice of, specifically Tatsuki and the chesty girl with orange hair near her. He didn't pay much mind to anyone else, except the Mexican, at least Abel thought he's Mexican, student. The bell began to ring as Ms. Ochi started their first class: Calculus.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Some hours later the bell once more began to ring, letting the students out of school. Abel walked past the students, some whose names he could remember right away others not so well. He noticed the Mexican student, Yasutora Sado, and then nod his head at him. He returned the nod as during their lunch he had a few minutes to talk to him. They didn't talk much as it was mainly Abel talking, Yasutora said very little. He didn't pay much mind to the others. He began leaving by walking to nice blue car, parked down the street. He had his keys in his hand when he was pushed from behind. Pocketing his keys he turned around.

"So you're Abel Nicholas. We're the Saito Gang and we're here to help you." One kid with black hair got up into his face.

"I know who you are Den Xu." Abel looked at each boy, recognizing them as local bullies.

"That's Mr. Xu to you!" Den brought a fist up this face.

"Calm down Xu. I'm sorry for his overreaction. Then you know what we're known for, I, Ryuji Saito promise to make sure nothing happens to you or this nice car." Ryuji Saito, a short fat kid began to pet his car softly.

"Let's cut out the foreplay and get to business as we're all busy men. What do you want?" Abel skipped straight to the chase.

Two more kids surrounded him, each of them he knew their names. Their leader Ryuji Saito, a short fat kid who had a Hell of a temper who also could fight for a man his size. His right hand man Den Xu, he has little patience and a huge mean streak. Their cronies Kenji Ito and Shingo, he missed his last name but it didn't matter. He observed Ichigo and Yasutora in the distance starting to approach them.

"Well for a small fee of two hundred yen a week, I can keep these guys off your back along with anyone else who might cause you or your car trouble." He took his hand away slowly and pulled out a small coin.

"Hmmm that's a good offer but I got an even better one." Abel gave Ryuji an uppercut knocking him out on contact.

Den attempted a choke hold, but as be pulled back he kicked both Shingo and Kenji in their jaws. Ichigo and Chad stopped to watch him. He squeezed out of the hold, and slammed his foot into Dens head. He quickly got up and played Kenji some sweet chin music, knocking him on the ground, spitting out a few teeth. Shingo just looked at him in shock and awe. He jumped at Shingo and he ran straight into a telephone pole. He turned to see Den get up, grab a rock and try swinging. He grabbed his arm, slammed it onto his shoulder causing his arm to dislocate and then gave him a few rabbit punches to his ribs before giving him an uppercut like he did Ryuji. Ichigo and Chad approached him as he was getting ready to unlock his car doors.

"What do you guys want? I'll kick your asses just like how I kicked theirs." He smiled at them, letting them know he was joking.

"Never seen anyone beat down the Saito gang like that before. Where'd you learn to fight?" Ichigo seemed somewhat interested.

"The back alleys of Denver, where I'm from. When you go to a public school in America, you better know how to fight when you're the new kid in school or have new kids joining the school. Behind you." He pointed to two young women sneaking up from behind.

Ichigo turned to get almost knocked down by Orihime Inoue, the chesty orange haired girl he noticed earlier. Then he saw the young woman next to him again, Tatsuki. She walked over and whistled looking at Abel's car. She ran her hand along the car much like Ryuji did. Tatsuki stepped over the guys who were scrambling away, hoping Abel didn't finish them off. Orihime looked at his car and whistled much like Yasutora did.

"Wow… is this yours?" Yasutora spoke first admiring it.

"Yeah it is Yasutora." Abel leaned onto his car.

"It's really nice… but how did you ever afford something this nice?" Tatsuki stopped and leaned onto his car.

"Get your boobs off my car and it's easy to afford when your old man is a World Class Heavyweight boxer." He chuckled under his breath.

"Hey!" Tatsuki threatened to scratch his car with her nails.

"Awe take a joke, cookie." Abel opened his eyes noticing everyone stare at him.

"What the Hell? Cookie?" She looked at him indignantly.

"Wrong word… I meant CUTIE. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head looking at her sheepishly.

"Well he did say his Kanji was passable." Orihime released Ichigo's neck.

"Might want to keep practicing your affectionate terms." Ichigo rubbed his neck looking at Abel. 'Yankee'.

'Hey don't try getting something pass on me, brother.' Abel slowly spelled out in English.

"I'm not your brother, pal." Ichigo took a step forward.

"I'm not your pal, guy!" Abel began walking around his car.

"I'm not your guy, FRIEND!" Ichigo began to approach him.

"I AM NOT FRIEND… SHORTCAKE!" He leered at Ichigo.

The group began laughing as once more, Abel's barely passable Kanji caused him to misaddress Ichigo. After a moment he realized that he chose the wrong word. After a few moments passed, the two began to staring at each other. Abel smiled possibly the largest smile they've ever seen to show there was no hostility. Abel walked back to his driver's side, which was on the left, unlike most other cars which was on the right.

"Well, I cannot take off unless I offer you guys a ride. You guys want me to drop you off anywhere?" Abel opened his door and unlocked the other doors.

"Can you drive even drive this?" Chad looked astonished at Abel as he nodded.

"You got to be kidding me." Ichigo and his friends began staring at Abel in amazement.

"How do you think I got here? Now get in and shut up." Abel got into his car and fired up the engine.

They decided to give him a chance. They got into car, Ichigo taking shotgun with Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki taking the back. He adjusted the mirror and popped in a black CD with platinum hands together, titled "Fearless". A banjo began playing as the four guests looked at Abel. He looked back at them with wondering what they're staring at. Other instruments began playing with a young woman singing.

"My car, my songs. I like Taylor Swift, so live with it as it's a free ride. Tell me where you guys live and I'll give your curb side service." Abel pulled into the street as no cars were coming at him.

The first person to tell them where they lived was Chad. On the way to his home, they found out a lot of things about their new American friend. He's an exchange student, he's self taught in Kanji using only books and tapes to learn, he loves sports and video games, making him instantly friendly with both Tatsuki and Ichigo. Him and Chad shook hands and agreed to hang out sometime after Abel gave him his cell phone number. Next was Orihime, who he quickly realized, without asking, that she has a crush on Ichigo, the guy who took the front seat, and realized this girl was really sweet and kind. If she was any sweeter, he'd have gotten diabetes.

He shook her hand, kissing it gently in an old fashioned manner. She smirked and thought it was funny but didn't laugh at his old chivalry. Ichigo looked at him with a bit of a stern look. He looked backed at Strawberry.

"Sue me, its old fashioned. Got a problem?" He shrugged it off Ichigo's look.

"You're just a lecher, face it dude. You're trying to mow his grass." Tatsuki joked.

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, woman." He turned around in his seat looking at her.

"Any time anywhere; wide eyes." She smiled, flicking his nose gently.

"Where do you live, I want to drop you off next before I drive this off a bridge with you two locked in." He turned around rubbing his nose.

Tatsuki gave Abel slow, thorough directions so he can understand, directions to her home, she didn't live too far away from Orihime. He growled, swearing in English under his breath as she spelled out her directions as if he had Down syndrome. She got out of his car, walked around the side to talk to Ichigo. He suddenly pulled up a few meters in front of her. She walks up and he begins driving. Ichigo looks at him; he doesn't pay him no mind. She begins walking faster and he begins driving faster. She begins running after the car, and as she begins catching up, he hits the breaks causing her to run past it. She growls and begins walking back to the car. This time he does the same thing in reverse. However after nearly ten minutes of his "playful" treatment of Tatsuki, Ichigo talks him into stopping. He stops and this time doesn't move.

"You're an ass, Abel." She takes a few deep breaths.

"Yet your boobs are still on my car." Abel turns down the music.

"HEY!" She snaps at him.

"Relax, they're not as big as she'd let you believe. " Ichigo cracks a grin, and both the young men begin laughing at her expense.

"I didn't think you'd be so juvenile Ichigo." She pushed his head.

"Ah come on Tatsuki. We're just joking with you. I'm sure Abel doesn't have anything against you." Ichigo leaned towards the door.

"Speak for yourself. I hate you Tatsuki." He smiled at her winking.

"Hey Ichigo, lets hang out tonight. I'd like to get some studying done with you, like old times." Abel noticed she has amazing brown eyes.

"Sure, I'll see you around seven tonight?" Ichigo began to rub his jaw looking at Tatsuki.

"See you then Strawberry." She stood up and tapped on the hood of Abel's car.

"Girlfriend?" Abel asked pulling back into the street.

"Is she my girl friend? Yeah she is, but is she my girlfriend? No, she's my old Karate partner and friend." Ichigo began to give Abel directions to his home.

"Gotcha, she still seems like a snob to me." Abel feels Ichigo's hand against the back of his head, it doesn't cause him to nearly crash or anything.

Abel drives Ichigo back to his home. Several times on the way he swerves violently to play with Ichigo, but he doesn't give him the reaction he wants. He pulls over in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. He looks over at the house/hospital. He then looks at Ichigo.

"Your house serves as a hospital? That HAS to suck dude." He leans over Ichigo looking at his humble abode.

"GET OFF ME! I'm long use to it." He shoves the driver off him, and climbs out through the window.

In his back pocket he can hear his Deputy Shinigami Badge began screaming "HOLLOW!" as loud as humanily possible. However, Abel couldn't hear it. He did however stare at Ichigo as he jumped straight up in the air.

"Something wrong buddy?" Abel cocks his head sideways.

"NO! I-GOTTA-HELP-MY-DAD-MOVE-PATIENTS! BYE!" Ichigo ran straight into his house.

'That is one odd man…' Abel thought to himself as he drove away.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Ichigo slashed the head off a snake like Hallow, cleansing it of its sins as a Hallow, sending it off to the Soul Society. His Deputy Badge goes off once again, this time not scaring him. He looks to see where it is but it disappears. He shakes it to make sure it's working. It goes off again; this time is much closer than the previous one. He begins heading towards it, but it disappears.

"What the Hell?" Ichigo stops dead on top of a building looking down.

"DIE…" A man speaks low; he is wearing a pure white trench coat with long black knee length boot, white shorts, holding a long white katana.

Their eyes meet. Ichigo jumps off the building he's on and lands in front of the man. He pulls out Zangetsu and is ready to strike. The man turns around and he instantly notices he's wearing a skeletal mask. This mask resembles that of a demon. Ichigo cannot make out his eyes. The Arrancar stands still before him, sword drawn in his right hand. It is a purple bladed sword with black edges. A light purple energy flows from the tip of the blade to the hilt and along his right arm to the elbow. Ichigo isn't sure if he's wearing a white suit or not, but what he can tell is he is hiding something. Ichigo kept Zangetsu ready, not giving him time to attack.

Ichigo and the unknown Arrancar clashed blades, swinging heavy, strong hits. The Arrancar hide behind his demon mask, a little weird for an Arrancar. He swung a fist meant for Ichigo's face. It connects, but Ichigo counters with his heel against the mask and face. He looks to see the mask is just slightly off centered. Ichigo keeps swinging, and stabbing but none of the blows meant to kill his opponent land. The Arrancar blocks an overhead swing and pushes his opponent back. He takes a moment to readjust his mask.

"Your attacks are pretty strong, kiddo. Very impressive to see a young man your age fighting as if you've been fighting your entire life." He calmly says in a deep distorted voice, tossing his blade up into the air, it spinning in circles horizontally.

"Don't underestimate me Arrancar. I've faced your kind before, and I defeated them. You're nothing special." Ichigo watches him tosses his Zanpak-to around.

"BORING! LET'S FIGHT!" The Arrancar runs at him and slashes downward.

Ichigo jumps back, and then lunges forward. His enemy blocks his attack with the hilt of his blade, immediately confusing Ichigo. He jumps up and kicks Ichigo in his jaw, leaving his blade in the ground. Ichigo returns with a fist, but the Arrancar tosses him at own Zanpak-to. Ichigo reverses his momentum and tosses him into the wall and slashes a black wave of energy at him.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo turns around and begins walking away from the now dead Arrancar.

"Why are you leaving? The fun is just getting started…" The Arrancar jumps out of the hole; bleeding from his right shoulder and lunging forward with his Zanpakto.

Two clash blades once more. Sparks fly off as they shove their blades towards each other in a test of strength. He winds his head back and head butts the Arrancar, not moving his mask but inducing some minor pain in his forehead. The Arrancar returns the head back and knocks Ichigo back. He swings his blade for his head. Ichigo falls to the ground face first, the Arrancar walks up to him. He winds his leg up to kick Ichigo, but he suddenly shoots up with his blade, and cuts the Arrancars face.

"I GOT YOU!" Ichigo screams as the Arrancar turns away.

He stumbles forward, picking up his mask. Ichigo lunges for his head. The Arrancar snaps his fingers, and he disappears, he looks around. Behind Ichigo, a black void opens with the Arrancar ready to strike.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Thy Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands or their songs in this story. I do not own Gatorade™

Author: taker

Email:

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence

Word Count: 1413

Notes: Single Quotation denotes English, double quotation denotes Japanese.

Bleach: Another Life

Chapter Two: Thy Enemy

07/12/10

Ichigo grabs his shoulder. He then flies forward, landing on his chest. He checks his shoulder, finding blood on his hand. He looks back at the Arrancar, stands up and readies Zangetsu. His spiritual pressure gathers around him quickly. He places both hands on his Zanpakto.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo screams, a flash of light blinds the Arrancar.

"Nice trick Shinigami. But that's not going to be enough." He lunges at Ichigo with his katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu…" His back faces his enemy, in an different attire than he wore moments ago.

Ichigo blocks his initial attack from his enemy. But he receives a stiff knee to his gut. The Arrancar throws his blade up, begins swinging away on Ichigo, knocking him into the air, delivers four stiff fists across his face. His movements are faster than anyone he's seen move before. The Arrancar catches his katana, drops to his hands and kicks Ichigo away with both legs extended. Ichigo manages to stop his move, grabs at his face and pulls away revealing his hollow mask.

"Ah so that's your ace in the hole." He attempts to give Ichigo another boot to his face.

Ichigo ducks under and swings his sword with both hands. The Arrancar jumps away, he looks down to see his coat was damaged, but not his skin. He scoffs at the attempt to harm him, and tries attacking again. Their blades cross, creating sparks as the two drags across the other. Ichigo swings a fist at him, attempting to cause him to fault but his fist meets his enemies face and nothing happens.

"It'll take more than brute strength to beat me Shinigami." He pushes the blades closer to his enemy's neck.

"Who are you anyways?" Ichigo concentrates on resisting the attack.

"How rude, shouldn't you introduce yourself?" He licks away some of the blood flowing out his mouth.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." His distorted voice strains to say as he can feel his powers beginning to fade.

"You can call me Sear Nod Fall." He applies some more strength to his blade and it gets closer to Ichigo head and shoulders.

Ichigo tries fighting back, but he doesn't know what he can do. This guy is now exerting spiritual pressure so intense, that the Soul Society should definitely know. His strength is more impressive than anyone he's ever faced before. His mask suddenly shatters and breaks away. He begins panicking knowing Sear now has him at his mercy.

"That's right Ichigo Kurosaki. It'll be over soon." He manages to get their blades around Ichigo's neck, ready for a decapitation.

Suddenly Sear flies off the building they're on. Ichigo recovers to see both Uryu in his Quincy uniform and Chad with both his arms transformed, had climbed up the building. Ichigo scrambles to the edge to see that Sear is missing. The young men group together.

"What was that Ichigo?" Uryu questions Ichigo.

"Someone who calls himself Sear Nod Fall." Ichigo readies Zangetsu looking around.

"That's a terrible name." Chad speaks up.

"Yeah that's a horrible name. I hope you really didn't fall for that." Uryu chimes in.

"OH SHUT UP! Do you think I really believe that his name is Sear Nod Fall for a second?" Ichigo yells back at them.

A black hole opens blow them, they quickly jump away as Sear tears through the ground with a massive uppercut. Uryu shots several arrows at him, Sear stick his hand forward and blocked all of them. Chad runs up behind him and smashes his fist into Sears's spine. He turns around kicks Chad across the roof. He shrugs off the pain and looks at Ichigo swing at him. He ducks under each of his attacks. Ichigo spins around swinging, and Sear jumps on top of Zangetsu. He tries kicking Ichigo in his face but a blast of energy from Chad sends Sear flying away, along with an arrow pinning him down.

Ichigo picks up his blade and lunges towards Sear. He pulls out the arrow and tosses it at Ichigo, who deflects his attack. Sear runs at him and suddenly disappears. Ichigo stops in his tracks and waits. Chad and Uryu put their backs together with Ichigo. They look around, question if they see anything. Although none of them see anything, they still feel his spiritual pressure, and something else they cannot put their fingers on. They look down from time to time and yet nothing. A hole opens above them and the three young men fire their attacks straight up. Sear comes crashing down with a smash attack so strong that the roof of the building they're on gives away.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Chad recovers himself on the edge of the building. He notices that the closest roof is a safe drop for him, and drops down. He lands on his hands and feet and looks to see Sear in front of him. Chad rolls out of the way as Sear punches a hole in the wall. The top part of his right arm spreads out like a fan and begins to charge with energy. He summons it quickly as Sear struggles to get his arm out. Chad yells loudly as he rushes up to Sear and slams a fist into his spine. The wall behind Sear becomes indented with a skull. He leans forward on the wall, and Chad backs away, however as he turns around, Sear jumps out of the wall, grabs Chad by his head and tosses him head first into a metal pole. It smashes and his body rolls lifelessly on the ground. He runs over and kicks him up into the air.

"Ichigo… you've got to stop him…" Chad thought as he faded out of consciousness

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Uryu lands onto a building across the street. He looks to see Sear is standing in front of him. Sear swings his Katana, but Uryu blocks using Steele Schneider. They swing their respective blades at one another. Sear begins swinging his blade harder and hard, Uryu can feel the vibrations of his blade rippling through his arms and along his spine. He jumps onto a window sill and takes aim with his bow and arrow. However; Sear punches his fists together and slams his palms on the ground, causing the wall to shake violently. He jumps off, keeping aim and fires downward at Sear. He spreads his hands above him, and the arrow disappears. Uryu slams hard into ground, looking down he sees that his own arrow somehow appeared behind him and pinned him to the ground. Sear grabbed Uryu by his throat and began to choke the life out of him. He tried everything he could to force Sear to release his grasp, but it didn't work. At the moment he could feel the last of his life slip away, Sear let go but gave him such a vicious head butt he passed out and flew off straight up into air as Sear gave him a massive uppercut.

"Why… is he so powerful…" Uryu asked himself as felt helpless and weak as blackness over took him.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Ichigo breathed heavily as he landed. He took a few minutes to regain his strength and breath. He knew he couldn't afford this, but he had to. Sear placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned around, only to be thrown like a small child at Uryu and Chad. They landed and crashed together onto small grassy area. Sear stood in the air, unimpressed. A gargantua opened behind him, leading back to Hueco Mundo. He removed part of his mask, and showed a blue right eye. Ichigo gasped as he saw part of his enemies face. He stepped back into the gateway as Captains Soi Fon and Retsu Unohana arrived from the Soul Society with their squads. The gateway shuts with Sear laughing.

"Ichigo… who the Hell was that…" Soi Fon begins to approach Ichigo.

"Sear Nod Fall… Yeah I know that's fake name if I've ever heard one." Ichigo looks at the sky as Unohana and her squad began medical treatment on the young men.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Note: What took so long? Laziness… and forgetfulness.


	3. School's Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands or their songs in this story. I do not own Gatorade™

Author: taker

Email:

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence

Word Count: 1490

Notes: Single Quotation denotes English, double quotation denotes Japanese. I uploaded chapters 2 & 3 in the wrong order. So I'm giving ya'll both two & three. Four and Five MIGHT be out next wednesday or Friday.

Bleach: Regrets of Nothing

Chapter Three: Schools Out

7/12/10

Ichigo didn't get much sleep after the battle from the previous night. It made him angry that he couldn't defeat this "Sear" guy, and he made him and his best friends look like jokes. Nothing they did affected him, except that Ichigo managed to remove half his mask. Plus his blue eye made him suddenly think of Abel but surely the new guy wasn't an Arrancar and Abel is a brunette and doesn't have black hair. His alarm clock began going off.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOO!" His father drops through the ceiling attempt to catch him off guard.

Ichigo raises his knees up to greet his father. He lands ribs first on his knees and he rolls off, almost crying. Ichigo then tosses his alarm clock at him to stop it from ringing. It lands square in his mouth, and Ichigo begins dressing for the day after he kicks his father out of his room. He hears a car honking outside. Ichigo walks over to see Abel dressed and already there.

"COME ON ICHIGO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SON!" He honks the horn a few more times.

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me…" He dresses quickly, and runs downstairs.

Karin and Yuzu, his baby sisters are already eating breakfast. He grabs his plate and begins heading outside. Yuzu tries to stop him but he's already shut the door. Abel is sitting on his car, and waves at him.

'Hello and good morning Ichigo. You look like Hell, something happen' Able smiles and waves at Ichigo as he exits his home.

"Don't ask. I had a rough night, can we leave it at that." He sits down eating his breakfast.

'All right buddy. Just don't drop any food in here.' Abel reaches into his back seat and offers him a bottle of Gatorade™.

"Why are you here this early and why are you picking me up?" He finishes the plate and leaves it on his doorsteps, he picks up his backpack and begins walk back to the car.

'I wake up early so I can get a morning run in, I don't want to be fat. Also I know where couple of you guys lives now so I figured I can at least pick up my friends in the morning.' He begins drinking.

"That's a lame, and when did we become friends?" Ichigo puts a hand over his eyes.

'Since yesterday!' Abel turns off his CD player & car radio before starting it up.

"You're too happy." He looks over to the driver.

Abel smiles at Ichigo. 'I guess I could be Mr. Sadness.'

Abel's smile disappears. He starts up his car and begins driving, neither one of them saying anything. Not even his music playing over the car stereo. He begins driving toward school when he notices Yasutora. He pulls up alongside Chad and honks. He stops and looks at them, and Ichigo waves him in. He adjusts his seat so Chad can fit in easier. Abel puts the stereo on lowly and it begins playing "Never Give You Up" by Rick Astley. The two men stare at him. Abel stops the car in middle of traffic and with cars honking at them asks "What?" He continues until he notices Orihime and Tatsuki walking together. He drives up beside them and begins honking. He climbs half way out the window and begins yelling at them.

"Hello there sexy ladies! Why don't you come over here and show us a good time! We'll have fun all day long. Just get in car." Abel slinks over his car windshield as Ichigo slams a fish into his groin.

"HA HA! Serves you right pig." Tatsuki leans against his car.

"That's mean Tatsuki! Abel was just joking; you don't have to laugh at him." Orihime pouts at Tatsuki.

'Yeah yeah just get in.' Abel speaks lowly in English as he holds his lower gut and groin.

Both young women look at him. Orihime translates for him, she acknowledges that she understood him but just wanted to be difficult. The two get into the back seat with Chad. Abel reaches by Chad's feet and offers them some of the Gatorade™ he has. They decline and he begins drinking another.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

They arrive to school a little earlier than they normally do. After letting them out he tells them he wants to park his car a little further away from school. About ten minutes before class starts Abel returns and takes his seat next to Tatsuki, still drinking his Gatorade™.

"Is it me or does Ichigo look blue. Dude come on, tell us what's up." Abel looks back at Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it." He leans over sulking in his chair.

The whole atmosphere around Ichigo just became a black hole for happiness. Abel jumped with his desk away a few inches. He looks over to Orihime trying to cheer him up. He opens his mouth to speak, but notices someone behind her.

"HIME-KUN! You look so cute when you're cheering someone up." Chizuru Honsho, the schools open and proud lesbian, attempts lunging after Orihime but is stopped when Tatsuki slams her against the ground.

"KNOCK IT OFF! CHIZURU! THIS IS GETTING OLD VERY QUICKLY!" Tatsuki lunges out, grabs Chizuru around her neck and slams her into the ground.

'All right… all white-trash weekdays.' Abel observes to no one.

Abel cracks a smile and notices Uryu looking at him. Their eyes meet, Abel's smile left his face, and Uryu looks away. Abel writes a piece of paper writes a note and hides it in the palm of his hand. He gets up, passes by Uryu and tosses it onto his desk, then leaves the class. Everyone stops and looks to see the door shut. Uryu didn't need to read it, and immediately pursued.

Abel walks away, heading into a boys room, down the hall. He walks to a sink and tosses some water on his face. He quickly checks the stalls, ensures no one is there. Uryu walks in behind him.

'Hello Quincy.' Abel puts one hand into his pocket.

'Hello Shinigami.' Uryu speaks perfect English, just as Abel.

'How long have you known about me?' Abel and Uryu snatch at each other.

Abel grabs one of Uryu's Spirit Ribbons, being white. Uryu on the other hand grabs a red ribbon. They tug on the others ribbon, neither young man gives. Neither one shows any sort of emotional response to the other.

'Long before you noticed me, I assure you.' Uryu releases Abel's ribbon.

'I noticed something new and unique to me. There might be a lot of people with high spiritual pressure but yours was different. I thought you guys didn't exist honestly, but I should have known better.' Abel release Uryu.

'I'm sure you know about Ichigo by now. If you're as acute as you say you are. You should have noticed his immediately.' Uryu adjusts his glasses

'Are you kidding? That guy's spiritual pressure is so high and unregulated; I knew he was a Shinigami before I entered the schools address into my GPU.' Abel takes a step closer.

'Do we have a problem here, Shinigami?' Uryu took a step forward.

"Of course we don't have one. I never met a Quincy before, but in case you didn't know: you're obsolete. The Quincy are a dead bred.' Abel turns around and faces Uryu's back, his hands both hidden in his pockets.

'You're such a fool.' Uryu turns, around his hand exposed but ready to attack.

'Perhaps I am. Perhaps I'm not; I guess we'll never know. But I assure you, I'm not the fool as I don't hold onto the old ways desperately. The old and weak fade while the young and new blossom.' Abel puts his hands behind his head, eyes closed not paying mind to Uryu.

'Don't bore me Abel.' Uryu walks past Abel, and leaves the rest room.

Abel turns around and begins to laugh. He walks over to a sink and throws water onto his face. The door opens but he pays them no mind. He washes his hand thoroughly, and then his face as he feels disgusted being close to a Quincy. He puts some water into his mouth, and looks into the mirror to see Ryuji Saito behind him with a large stone. He turns around to be immediately knocked out. Water drains out of his mouth as he falls onto the floor unconscious. Ryuji and two of his thugs grab Abel by his head and legs and drag him out of the males' bathroom.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Fight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands or their songs in this story. I do not own Gatorade™

Author: taker

Email:

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence, Some Suggestive Language

Word Count:

Notes: Single Quotation denotes English, double quotation denotes Japanese.

Bleach: Another Life

Chapter Four: The Fight

10/26/10

'Abel… my son… do you want to know why?' A beautiful young Japanese woman, with waist length brown hair and hazel eyes, reaches down and cups the face of her child.

Abel remains somewhere between reality and dreaming. The memories of his family, the only memories he treasures the most. He was only a child, seven years old, when his mother told him about himself. His mother, a Japanese immigrant was a Shinigami. His father, a Greek Boxer adopted by a German family, had brought her to America. Although he was close to his father the one who taught him how to fight. His relationship with his mother was much closer. He was barely conscious when the bucket of hot water was thrown on his face.

Abel quickly awakens. He finds himself in an abandoned factory. He tried moving but realized he was very securely bound to a chair. He looks to see about twenty guys around him, all armed with wrenches, bats and other heavy objects. Ryuji stood before him.

"About time you wake up Wide Eye." Ryuji tossed a bucket of cold water on his face.

"I didn't know we were Irish Immigrants, I guess Child Labor Laws are over rated." He smiles at the face of his enemy.

Ryuji's crew began to laugh. He took a swipe at them with a piece of wire. They stopped laughing and returned to glaring.

"We gave you a chance wide eye. Now you must pay." Ryuji whacked him over his shoulder with the wire.

"You hit like a bitch." Abel received a punch across his face.

"I think I'll start on what bothers me the most. Those stupid eyes of yours, I think I'll burn out the blue one first." Ryuji takes a cigar and cuts the tip off.

"Jealous that I got awesome eyes and you don't, or are you pissed that I got eyes that make the girls coo instead of your dull cow like eyes." Abel continues to smile, despite the bleeding on his left shoulder.

The gang laughs again, and Ryuji turns around and cracks the wire at them. They stop laughing at once. Ryuji takes a match and strikes it. He begins to smoke it some to get the cherry lit. He breathes the smoke out calmly and walks to Abel. He kicks him between the legs, and Abel begins to cough. He breathes in deep and looks at Ryuji with a smile.

"Now hold still. I rather get this done on the first try." He begins pushing the cigar closer to Abel's right, blue eye.

"Don't mess up, and don't forget to kill me. Because when I get out, I'm going to kill everyone here!" Abel tries squirming around to free himself.

He could feel the heat from the cigar, almost at his eye, at the last moment he saw Ryuji fly back. His men ran at Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Tatsuki Arisawa. Two of the thugs swung bats at Ichigo's head, but he ducks and takes them out with two low blows, then flips them. Chad on the other hand acts first punching two other guys, trying to attack Ichigo from behind. Tatsuki jumped forward dropping her strong legs on two others, and punching a third one.

'Look out behind you, Shortcake.' Abel warns Ichigo.

He turns around punches one guy, but a second punches Ichigo in his face. A third one slams his bat across Ichigo's chest. Chad spins around round house kicking both guys. Ichigo manages to catch his breath again and presses backs with Chad back to give two others a taste of his feet. Tatsuki is grabbed by two guys, two charge her, but she fights back kicking both in their throat. She fights hard enough to free herself, and punches one in his nose breaking it. The other she head butts and breaks his jaw. Abel sits looking at the remaining eight including Ryuji.

The eight men tremble seeing how more than half of them were taken out in less than ten minutes. Abel clears his throat and everyone looks at him. He begins jumping closer to them with the chair, but he falls over.

"Little Help? Either throw me into the furnace because I was saved by two girls and Yasutora or cut me lose." He looks up and worms closer to them.

Tatsuki, Chad and Ichigo look at one another. Ichigo points to Chad, Chad points to Tatsuki, Tatsuki points to Ichigo. Abel begins laughing and this warns them about the charging Saito Gang.

"GET THEM! I want Abel and his pretty eyes burned!" Ryuji and his gang charge one last time.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Thirty minutes later, the entire Saito Gang lays defeated and bloody on the ground. The few, who could escape, scurried away with their tails between their legs. Ichigo had a fat lip, some blood running out of his mouth and nose. Chad had some scratches and cuts but was fine. Tatsuki was relatively fine compared to the others, a little exhausted but fine. Chad applies some strength and tears the ropes. Abel got off the ground and stood up.

"Well that was exciting like pulling pubic hairs with a tweezers. I love having Heterochromia." Abel rubs his wrist.

Tatsuki reaches over and attempts grabbing his blue eye. He pulls away for her, only to have Ichigo reach for the same eye. He looks at Chad, and neither man says anything. Abel walks over, favoring his right side, to Ryuji and kicks him a few times, then spits on him. He grabs his ribs, and begins feeling around, pressing down. He moans lowly as a couple of his ribs are bruised or broken. Ichigo and Chad grab Abel by his arms and begin helping him walk.

"Thanks guys…" Abel groans as Ichigo begins petting him on his bruised ribs.

"Who's the other girl?" He glares at Abel.

"You… and why are you here Tatsuki? I didn't expect you to save me. But I must admit, seeing you kick butt is really hot." He looks behind to see that she isn't as perfect as he though, and she too had some lumps.

"Oh that's a nice way to thank someone who saved your ass." She pulls down on her right eye lid and sticks her tongue out at Abel.

"No no, I'm thankful. I'm just trying to figure out why you saved me…. Speaking of which how did you guys find me." Abel looked confused at them.

"We knew the Saito Gang would be looking for you, and since there's not a lot of 'wide eyes' in this school, you'd be easy to find if we tracked you down. Sure enough, we found you here after squeezing the info out of Den Xu." Ichigo stopped, holding his shoulder.

Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo, and got under Abel's arm. He look at her, at first with no interest but suddenly smiled at her as he began walking. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you all smiles suddenly when you see me?" Tatsuki asks flatly.

"I didn't notice before, but you remind me of good friend. She's long left this world now, but you two have two amazing things in common." He keep a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" Tatsuki turns him with Chad to where Abel points.

"You both have amazing brown eyes." He points out a building where his car is parked.

"And the other thing we have?" She wonders.

"You both have some big jugs you like to hide. AHHHH THAT HURTS!" Abel yells loudly as Tatsuki elbows him in his wounded ribs.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"HEY DAD! You got a patient." Ichigo helps Abel inside the Kurosaki Clinic, aka his home.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouts running over to greet the new patient and her brother.

"Whoa… what happened to him?" Karin, his other sister, joins Yuzu in trying to help Abel.

"Thanks for the hand Tatsuki." Abel speaks lowly not to breathe too heavy.

"No problem, how did this happen?" Tatsuki plays along with Yuzu and Karin.

"I got hit by a dog." Abel looks up to see everyone, including Tatsuki in complete disbelief.

"You hit a dog…" Karin says slowly, feeling a large bead of sweat form at the back of her head.

"A big dog…" He looked to see Chad and Ichigo talking to with each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Creeping Death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands or their songs in this story. I do not own Gatorade™

Author: taker

Email:

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence, Some Suggestive Language

Word Count: 1705

Notes: Single Quotation denotes English, double quotation denotes Japanese. This chapter includes a Shinigami Coloring Book (Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers) … or my attempt of.

Bleach: Another Life

Chapter Five: Creeping Death

10/08/10

Ichigo and Chad are standing together. Abel looks at them, however he keeps getting distracted by his nurses and doctor. The two talk lowly between each other.

"Chad, I think we should be careful about him. He was definitely stronger than Grimmjow or Yammy. I'm not sure if Abel and Sear are the same or not, but I think we should at least be on our guard." Ichigo nodded at Chad who nodded back at him.

"Why do you think that Ichigo?" Chad looks Ichigo, stopping him.

"I saw that Sear and Abel both have a right eye that's blue." Ichigo looks to see that Chad is shocked.

The two walked over to Abel, and helped carry him to his fathers' office. He took one look at Abel and dismissed the others. Thirty minutes later Abel left with a wide smirk on his face, Isshin Kurosaki, had to help him walk out. Chad and Ichigo just stared at him, wondering what is wrong with him.

'Hhhhhiiiiiiii ggguuuyyysss…. Hmmmmmmmm…' Abel drowsily speaks trying to stand up.

"HOLY CRAP! What did you do to him!" Ichigo stares at his father confused yet amazed.

"I gave him a pain killer… it wasn't more than one pill and he's like this… talk about no resistance." Isshin helped Abel sit down in a chair while he gathered some bandages.

"Ichigo, help him take his shirt off. I need to wrap his wrap his ribs." Isshin walked over with some bandages.

Doing as his father told him, he takes off Abel's school jacket, then takes off his shirt. Everyone, including his doctor and his nurses stopped a moment to stare at Abel's body. They never seen a man his age so chiseled like a statue of a Greek God, nor have they ever seen someone with so much ink on their body, let alone at his age. On his right arm are several tattoos, all in English. One tattoo that says "Protect and Serve", another that says "Mother". On his left arm, are three names, "Jason Nicholas", "Cain Nicholas" and "Jane Calloway" with a prism in front of a moon, a beam of white light broken into a rainbow below the names. His back had a black skeletal Phoenix fighting a woman dressed in dark purple with a man in black holding a black sword, fighting in the moonlight sky, as well as a huge black skull behind it. On his abdomen are four skulls, one with insects coming out, one with bullets and knives sticking out, one that was very frail and worn away, one that was normal, each of them next to each other. On his right peck is Optimus Prime™ of Transformers© fame. His left peck however is untouched.

"Abel… how… when…" Tatsuki looks at him amazed as Isshin bandages his ribs.

'Tatsuki-chan…" Abel almost falls over, but Ichigo and Chad grab him and hold him up.

"What did you give him dad?" Karin looks at her father.

"It was only a little, as in one tablet of a pain killer. I have never seen someone with such a low tolerance. Take him to a room Ichigo; he needs to rest up for a bit." Isshin leaves his new patient and returns to his office.

Ichigo and Chad help drag, a very happy Abel into a room. They lay him on a bed and he moans lowly, wide Cheshire cat grin on his face. Tatsuki follows them in and just stares at the fine artwork covered on Abel's body. Even Ichigo and Chad take a moment to sit down and admire Abel's body art.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Some hours later; after Tatsuki and Chad had left; Abel awoken fully sober. He looked over at Ichigo and rubbed his jaw, tasting his mouth. Ichigo was awake, just resting his eyes as Abel notices that he did open his eyes when he started moving. Abel sat up, with a groan. Ichigo pushed him back down onto the bed, with as little medical training he has, knowing that Abel needs to rest.

"Hey… your dad gave me Morphine didn't he? I and like everyone I know have no tolerance to it. When can I get out of here?" Abel reached around trying to find the bed controls.

"I don't know, just wait for your doctor to see you." Ichigo cracked a smirk knowing who his doctor is.

"But I don't want to wait for your daddy to give me the okay. I much rather go home, eat a pot roast to myself, drink something I probably shouldn't drink, go to bed and pass out like a drunk." Abel stared at Ichigo.

"You're kidding… right?" Ichigo started at him, hoping he is kidding.

"Not really. Everything I eat, I just turn into muscle as I work out five days a week." Abel gets off the bed with a low groan.

"You're crazy you know that. Why do you work out so much?" Ichigo moved his chair in front of Abel.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to be a boxer like my old man? Unless you like to see my young ripped body." Abel flexes his muscles, and smiles gaily at Ichigo.

Ichigo swings his fist against Abel's jaw and he falls back onto the bed, holding his jaw. Ichigo sighs loudly looking at Abel. Ichigo leaves the patient to rest. Abel wipes a tear away from his eye, and cracks a smile. He lies in the bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking to himself. Ichigo returns to his room and begins to do his homework when he notices Kon acting usually quiet.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Ichigo suddenly wakes up, sprawled half way on his bed and the floor. He notices his homework is done, but he doesn't remember much after his bath. He recalls returning to his room after his bath but that's it. He looks to see he's starting to run late for school. He throws his homework in his back pack and runs downstairs. He doesn't see his sisters or father anywhere; however he runs past the room where Abel was supposed to be to see Abel isn't there. He stops a moment and looks into his room into see Abel is standing ready.

"How are you standing?" Ichigo looks too see Abel isn't in any pain.

"Pain killers, they work miracles. Come on, everyone is at school." He pat Ichigo on his arm and walked out without any problems.

Ichigo waits a moment, thinking how did Abel heal so fast. Abel grabs his wrist and drags him out towards his car. They jump into his car, and his CD player beings playing "A Little Less Talk" by Elvis Presley. Ichigo stares at Abel as he starts up the car, Abel looks at Ichigo and shrugs his shoulders.

"What?" He starts his car, trying to figure out why people stare at him for his musical taste, flooring the gas so they can get to school quickly.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Near Karakura High School, Sear emerged from the Garganta. He knows that Ichigo can sense him, but he keeps his spiritual pressure low, so few people if anyone can sense him. His mask now reveals his mouth; he stands on top of Karakura High School with two large Hollow bugs with six tentacles. He drops them onto the roof, and they scurry away. He can sense Abel and Ichigo racing to the school, but to attend. He walks to a side and notices Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue, he smirks at them and then notices Uryu Ishida.

"I think I'll start with you, Quincy. " He looks down an smiles.

Uryu is reading a book, he notices a shadow looming closer to him. He initially ignores it, but once it gets in his reading light, he looks up. He remains calm to notice Sear waving at him from atop of the school. He quietly closes his book, and places it in his school bag. Yasutora looks over to see what Uryu is up to, and sees him staring.

"Something wrong Uryu?" He looks at Uryu.

"Yeah, I just noticed Sear is here. But can't you see him?" Uryu watches him likea hawk.

"I don't sorry." He looks back up to see nothing.

"Wait here…" Uryu runs off into the school.

Yasutora stands silent and watches Uryu disappear into the school. One of the hollow bugs that Sear had released began to sneak its way around behind Yasutora. The bug creeps behind Yasutora but he leaves to return to class. Orihime wouldn't be so lucky.

TO BE CONTINUED…

SHINIGAMI COLORING BOOK! GOLDEN!

Abel and Ichigo are in his car. As usual, Abel has some odd American music playing on the CD player. "Everything You Want" is said on CD player and Ichigo changes it to the radio and sets it to the radio on something he's more comfortable with. Abel changes the station to something more American. Ichigo changes it back; the radio says "You're Not Alone- Michael Jackson" Ichigo smacks his hand and changes it to "Chu-bura". Abel looks at him and changes it back "American Band." Once more Ichigo changes the radio "Hikari". Abel smacks his hand and the two begin fighting until it plays "I'll Be There For You- Bon Jovi."

"This song sucks…." Abel looks at the radio, notice it's by Bon Jovi.

"Yeah it does…" Ichigo looks out the window, acting like he doesn't like it.

They continue listening to the song, and sure enough.

"These five words I swear to you, I'll be there for you…" come out of their mouths.

Abel slams on his breaks and stares at Ichigo. He looks back at Abel and neither say a word while traffic piles up behind them.


	6. Uryu VS Sear Round II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands or their songs in this story. I do not own Gatorade™  
Author: taker  
Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Language, Action, Violence, Some Suggestive Language  
Word Count:  
Bleach: Another Life  
Chapter Six: Uryu VS Sear Round II  
02/10/12

Uryu runs to the roof of the school and busts open the door. He looks around a few moments and cannot find Sear. However Uryu can hear his voice, he can even sense him at this close. The two lurk around each other, playing cat and mouse.

"My, my little Quincy boy. Back for another beat down?" Sear begins tapping against the cement.

"What do you want?" Uryu pulls out his Quincy Cross, summons his bow and jumps around a corner expecting to find Sear.

"Sorry, behind you." Sear places one of his talons under Uryu's throat. "Just watch your friends..."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Orihime and Tatsuki continue to talk. As they hear the bell ring, the two quickly pack up. The creature sneaks up quickly behind Orihime and jumps onto her. She doesn't feel it at first, however when it begins to burrow into back. She falls over screaming one moment, and stops the next. Tatsuki ran over and helped her up.

"Something wrong, Orihime?" She looks concerned at her friend.

"No... nothing's wrong..." Orihime looks back at Tatsuki with a smile.

"Come on, it's time for class." She helps her friend up, and the two head to class.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"What's this about?" Uryu remains calm with a talon to his throat.

"This body is dying, I need a new body." Sear moves his finger around Uryu's neck, scratching him.

"What? You are a Hollow. You don't..." Uryu is cut off with Sear grabbing his throat

"NO! I am not a Hollow. I am a..." Sear suddenly releases Uryu screaming, clenching at his face.

Uryu turns and aims his bow at Sears face and releases an arrow. It barely missies him as he jumps back. Uryu quickly fires another arrow and strikes Sear in his chest. He grabs it and breaks the arrow. He releases his face, his right blue eye visible to Uryu. He jumps attempting to get one more arrow in him, but his enemy recovers. Sear cartwheels forward, and drops both heels on Uryu's shoulders knocking him down.

He runs to the edge of the school and jumps off. Uryu recovers, his shoulders in a lot of pain and runs to the side to see that Sear has pulled off another disappearing act. He holds his shoulder a moment, and puts away his Quincy Cross. Uryu look back from time to time, heading back to class.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~  
As the first bell rings, Uryu BARELY makes it to class. His teacher looks at him, somewhat disappointed as Uryu is almost never nearly late. He takes a seat and sees that both Able and Ichigo still haven't arrived yet. Uryu had to play off the encounter. Sear wasn't anywhere he could sense. Tatsuki looked a little worried as both Orihime and Uryu looked roughed up.

Orihime couldn't concentrate in class. She knew she is one of the best students in class, but she found herself looking at Tatsuki. Her feelings were very mixed about her friend. On one hand she wanted nothing more than to hurt her, but on the other she adored her and appreciated her friendship.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Sear sat a far distance away, his mask and armor very slowly breaking apart and fading away. A black tentacle from the back of his head twitching. He reached towards it and shoved it back into his neck. All he could do was attempt to gather what Reishi he could, which was almost none in the world of the living.

"Damnit... opening the gargant and devouring more Hollows require more energy than it's worth. I'm going to have to wait until I get a new body, this one is fading away. Damnit all." Sear scowls, watching parts of his clothing fall to the ground.

Sear sat down watching the school. His mask and armor breaking away slowing, small bit by small bit. He tried to remember his past. The only thing he remembers was being created in a tank and a man in black stainless armor smirking at him, telling him what he has to do.

"Kill the Death Gods..." Sear murmured lowly getting up, looking for Hollows to hunt.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Abel's reckless driving managed to get him and Ichigo late to school. Ichigo grabbed his bag and quickly ran out. Able stuck his head out the window, with "YMCA" by The Village People playing behind him.

"Hey hold up Strawberry Shortcake." Able shut his car off and grabbed his bag barely remember to lock his car as he ran into school himself.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

At the First Division Head Quarters, Captain-Command Yamamoto sat before his captains, which included several of the Vizords, welcomed back to the Gotei 13. The one armed Captain looked somewhat upset with the recent developments.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, were you able to discover anything about the anomaly?" He looked at his oddest but most intelligent Captain.

"Well it was rather short, but from what I was able to gather, the enemy was an Arrancar however detailed and rechecked reports of his Reishi Readings say he was something too." He smiles widely back at his Commander.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, how about a straight answer to Yamamoto-Sensei." Captain Komamura spoke up with some anger at Kurotsuchi's disrespect.

"I told you the best I know, ignorant mut. He made short work of the living world defenders and retreated. If I do have more, I'll bring it up." Kurotsuchi lowly growled.

"Enough! Captain Kurotsuchi, keep me informed on any new developments. All other Captains are to be on Stand By in the event the enemy returns. All Captains dismissed!" The Captain-Commander stood up before his Captains.

The others bowed before Yamamoto and began to leave, with Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku  
making up the rear. The walked close to each other, and kept their voices low. The two Captains known to be as thick as thieves.

"Do you buy anything that Kurotsuchi sells?" Shunsui asks his closest friend, looking to see if anyone over hears.

"Not this time. He most certainly knows more than he lets on. Should we try finding anything out?" Jūshirō looks back.

"I don't think we should. We should sit on this egg for a little bit. Something bigger may along that we will need to know. So we should probably play nicely for now." The Captains split and head back to their respect Divisional Headquarters.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

During lunch Able found his way to the roof where Ichigo and his friends normally ate. The group store at each other. Able looked around begin to look for a corner he can be by himself.

"Apparently he's too good to eat with us." Uryu seemed to be enjoying the loss of Ables company.

"That's pretty mean Uryu." Mizuiro spoke up with joy at seeing Able.

"I don't know, I'm split on him. He did make me, and himself late after all." Ichigo continued to eat.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Able sat alone, reaching into an old fashioned tin lunch box, that Steel Mill workers have. He grabs a sandwich and begins eating it slowly, his back against the fence at the top of the school. He looked up at the sky, ate his sand which and began to fade to a distant memory.

Able is three years younger than he is now, and is standing before a woman woman with long black hair, down to her knees. Red eyes, unlike him, but most notably she's dressed exactly like a Shinigami. She walks up to him, and bops him on his head with her Zanpakto.

"I'm going to teach you how to become a Shinigami now. This is going to be very painful and very dangerous." She looks at him and readies her a glove with a skull on it.

"Is this going to hurt, mom?" He looks at her, somewhat worried.

"Yes." She immediately punches him and knocks him out of his body then slices the chain that was once connected with his chest.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" He looks at his dead body and the chain.

"I'd get to work Able. I'm not sure how much time you'll have out here, but you need to contact your Zanpakto's spirit if you're going to become a Shinigami." She stood there in front of him, waiting.

Able quickly came too as he felt something strike the back of his head. He looked back to see it was Ichigo tossing a wrapper at him to get him conscience. Able grabs the trash and takes it with him.

"Come on Wide Eyes, you don't want to keep being late." Uryu pushes his glasses up.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Sear stood in front of three very large Hollows. His odd bug, all attached to their heads, with tentacles dug in. He feeds off a fourth one he has helpless tied down. He drains it of its life and exhales happily after each draining. He looks at the Hollows and points to the city.

"Go forth and find out what these humans can do!" Sear commands the three.

They each roar louder than the other. On the other side of town, Able, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and a select few can hear the howling. Class was almost out, but each of them could sense and hear the Hollows Howling and approach Karakura. The bell let out, and no sooner had it rang it did both Ichigo and his group makes a mad dash to the door. Able remained calm and followed the rest of the class.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Authors Note: Yeah, you're probably wondering "What took you so long, fatty?" My computer died back in March... or 2011. I decided to wait out Black Friday because my last lap top was a piece of CRAP that I already sank $750+ trying to get that piece of junk to work properly. Gave me problems since day one, swear to God. Well now that I've finally got a working computer again, expect new chapters that don't take so long. Sorry for the delay folks.


	7. Sear's Second Strike

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands and/or their songs in this story

Author: taker

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Langauge, Action, Violence

Word Count: 1696

Notes: Single quotation denotes English, double denotes Japanese.

Bleach: Another Life

Chapter Seven: Sear's Second Strike

3/4/12

Three giant Hollows land in different areas of Karakura Town. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime gather up outside Karakura High School. Ichigo had found a place to hide his living body, while Uryu was already changed into his Quincy outfit. They waited until most of the students had left before meeting up.

"All right guys, nothing out of the normal. Three Hollows and there's four of us. Chad, Orihime will be in one group and head East. I'll go north, Uryu head west. This should be fast and easy." The four of them nod at each other and head off to their respective directions.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Uryu arrived to his Hollow first, or rather it found him first. It looked like a giant Pterosaur/human monster. It screamed loud at him. Rather than be intimidated, he aimed his bow and released an arrow. It jumped up, and swooped down. He rolled under it's attempt to strike him, and quickly shot another arrow at it. Striking it's foot, it howled loudly, but remained air borne.

"I'm better than that." Uryu readies his bow, as the Hollow returns again to strike him.

He quickly jumps aside, grabs his Seele Schneider and slices through the wing and arm of the Hollow. It crashes down, and Uryu runs over to finish off the Hollow. However it gets up, and charges a Cero quickly and fires. Uryu ducks it, and his enemy charges him. He tackles him over, and into a dumpster. He stabs Seele Schneider into it's neck. The Hollow screams loudly and Uryu notices several black tentacles squirm, lashing out. He picks his cross up once more, and quickly discharges four arrows into the face of the Hollow.

The first three arrows are absorbed, but the fourth causes the head to explode revealing a large crying bug. Uryu is shocked, and jumps back. The body of the Hollow fades away, but the bug twitches about crying and squirming, getting louder and louder. Having enough of the crying, he stabs the creature with the Seele Schneider and fills it with arrows. It finally succumbs to the injuries caused by Uryu, and it explodes covering Uryu with pitch black blood.

"GROSS!" Uryu looks at his freshly stained Quincy outfit. "There's no way this could get any grosser."

Uryu pulls out the blade, and the bodily remains erupt into fire. Uryu walks away calmly, but notices a burning garbage smell. He looks back to see the body is still burning for several minutes, but he leaves to change his clothes and help the others.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Chad and Orihime had an easier time finding theirs as it was very obvious. The Hollow looked like a threeway cross between a jackyl, a squid and a baboon. It gave out a very odd screech as they approached it. Chad was the first to confront it. His arms quickly began transforming.

"Brazo Derecha de Giante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" His right arm had become a shield and right arm became reflective armor.

"Koten Zanshun, I Reject!" Orihime summons Tsubaki, her only offensive spirit to strike at the enemy aproaching her.

The hollow rears up and attempts to crush the spirit. He slams down hard, not hitting him and instead get it's leg cut. Chad runs up to the Hollow and swings his mighty fist into it's knee. The knee snaps, and gives out. It attempts to crash Chad under it's fist.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" A shield appears over Chad, protecting him.

Chad gathers an incredible amount of energy in his right first and fires it into the enemies face. It roars loudly, and Tsubaki is shot at it again. He strikes the creatures left arm, severing it completely. Chad jumped up with a huge uppercut, striking the hollow on it's jaw. Two tenticles popped out and swiped at him. He didn't have a chance to react, and took two server lashes. A third tried to hit him, but he blocked it with the shield.

"I must protect Orihime." Chad gathered up energy and tossed it at the chest.

It exploded against it's chest. The hollow howled once more, and finally fell backwards collapsing to it's injuries. Chad checked his chest, noticing he was bleeding. Orihime walked over to him. She put her hands over his chest and breathed calmly. The creature inside unattached itself from it's host and slithered away. They didn't see or hear it, but in back of her mind, Orihime thought about stopping the heal treatment on Chad. She suddely started to worry that something maybe wrong with her.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Ichigo ran to the third hollow ready to fight it. He stopped and looked at the hollow as it perched ontop of a building, hanging down looking at him. It had bat feet, horse legs, human arms, raven rings, the body of a bull and a true monster. He wasn't shaken in the least and readied Zangetsu. The Hollow screamed loudly and readied to fire a cero. Ichigo jumped up to attack the Hollow but, the cero exploded in a ball of light blinding him. He felt its hand back hand him into the ground. Ichigo stopped himself from completely hitting the ground hard and looked up. He noticed something on the left of it's neck.

"What is that... GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo sends as slashwave at it's neck.

Not knowing what the attack is, the Hollow stands there and absorbs the attack. It screams loudly as two tenticles drop and evaporate heading towards the ground. It looks back at him and quickly charges a Cero to fire. He lift Zangetsu up and shields himself from the blast. But gets kicked into a building. The Hollow falls down infront of him. Ichigo looks around and noticed another Shinigami. They were standing so the Sun was in his eyes. Ichigo naturally assumed it was Kurumandani.

"Hey thanks for the help, Afro-san" Ichigo stands up.

"Now why are you calling me Afro-san?" Abel jumps down and lands infront of Ichigo.

"Why are you dressed like a Shinigami?" Ichigo looks at Abel.

"No! Why did you call me Afro-san?" Able has a Wakizashi resting against his right shoulder, blade pointed up.

"No, you answer my questions first! I had more of them!" Ichigo leaned forward into his face.

Abel leaned back into Ichigo. "NO! IT'S POLITE TO ANSWER THE FIRST QUESTION!"

"I HAVE MORE OF THEM THAT ARE MORE IMPORTANT!" He pushes into Abel, Zangetsu on his back however.

"NO DAMMIT! IT'S NATURALLY POLITE THE ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU WERE ASKED FIRST! YOU DON'T JUST ASK..." The two stop and look the Hollow that is scream. "OH SHIT! FORGOT ABOUT YOU!"

Abel puts his hands infront of him, palms aimed at the Hollows head. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33! SOKATSUI!"

An incredable wave of blue energy fires upwards at the Hollow. Ichigo takes this moment to jump up and strike Zangetsu into the neck of the Hollow. The creature begins flailing about, trying to pull Zangetsu out of it. Ichigo places his feet against the chest of the Hollow, and once more he screams "GETSUGA TENSHO!" and slices the head off the Hollow, destroying it.

However Sear's creature is still wrapped around Zangetsu. Abel runs over and stabs it with his Zanpkato. The two of them take turns stabbing and stomping the creature. Abel stabs it and tosses it into the air. Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō destroying it. Once more, it explodes and covers both of the young men in it's black blood.

"WEAK DUDE!" Abel tries to brush the blood of him, he looks at Ichigo and the two open their mouths and speak at once.

"Answer my quesetion!" They begin pointing at each other.

"Jynx." Ichigo says, smiling at him.

"DAMNIT! You're not the only Shinigami around here Strawberry Shortcake." Abel swings his wakizashi, getting the black blood of.

"When are you going to get my name right? KUROSAKI?" Ichigo points and shakes Zangetsu at Abel.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Sear stood up, he held on the one surviving creature. He stroked the tenticles back, petting it. It chirped to him. He raises his head up along with a hand. He gathers two yellow orbs of light, it reveals the battles of Ichigo and his friends. He smiles as he begins reviewing the fights, how they fight, and what they're capable of.

"I should contact Master Kagemaro." He releases the creature, and waves his hand in front of him.

A large purple portal appears. A blackened figure, stretched out like a six segmented centiped. He's holding a long weapon and only his Red Eyes are visible. Several flaps of scales or skin, Sear couldn't be sure, fluttered and flapped on his shoulders and it's four lower segments.

"Master, I have done as you asked." He holds one of the creatures.

"Good. Find out who Ichigo Kurosaki and Abel Nicholas care. Torture them. Start with the ones they care about. We need to buy more time for Lord Kokusho, and we still have yet to locate the Wishmaster. Now go, Sear. Start with those women, TONIGHT. Those men seem to have a special spot for them." The creature closed the gateway.

Sear stood up, and got ready. He looked out, took a whiff the air, and watched the sun set. He didn't find comfort in the sun, only malice. He had to wait, soon the sun would set. Soon he would target Icnhigo's sisters and friends. He smirked to himself, and began laughing thing about the weak powers of the humans, and Abel. The Shinigami who didn't know his Zanpaktos name. Only the Quincy and Ichigo, the real Shinigami were real threats.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Abel's A Shinigami!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the bands and/or their songs in this story**

Author: taker

Email: realgateguardian at gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence

Word Count:

Notes: Single quotation denotes English, double denotes Japanese.

Bleach: Another Life  
Chapter Eight: Abel's a Shinigami!  
4/25/12

"No, but my mom was. She made me into a Shinigami when I asked her seven years ago. Now answer my question. Why are you calling me Afro-san, and who is that?" Abel points towards Ichigo's Zanpakto.

"He's the guy in charge of this area, and this is Zangetsu. Who's that?" Ichigo slings Zangetsu on his back.

"Oh this you mean this sword? Don't know. She hasn't told me her name, you think in six years after asking her like a hundred different ways she'd tell me. At least my mom taught me how to use kidō." He slide his Zanpakto back its sheath.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo stares at Abel, disappointed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Abel wipes the blood off his face with a sleeve.

"I have to ask… where is your body?" Ichigo prepares to head off in one direction.

"I blew it the Hell up. Why do you care?" Abel flies off with Ichigo heading in another.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Abel arrives back at school, parked behind, with his body lying dead in the backseat. He laughs lowly as nobody has found him yet. He relaxes, and gets into the back seat and back into his body. He shoots up breathing frantically forgetting he didn't open the window enough for air. He desperately climbs out, and lands on his face, panting.

"Good job wide eyes." Abel looked up to see Tatsuki, standing behind a corner looking at him.

"What the…. What do you want Flatski?" Abel slowly gets to his feet, but falls onto his butt.

"Flatski? I'm not going to ask. I found your body, I know your secret." She taunts him.

"What secret?" He looks at her, staying cool.

"I know you're a Shinigami. Don't bother lying, I know it and I know Ichigo is one too." She walked over to Abel.

"Flatski is you. You've got a flat chest, Tatsuki." Abel cracked a smirk.

"They're actually a C Cup" Tatsuki FIRMLY correct Abel.

"I'd have to see these devils to believe it, madam chairman of the itty bitty titty committee." Abel got back up to his feet.

She stared, unimpressed and definitely angry. She walked up to him, and rose her elbow up. He looked up at her elbow, and watched it slam into his nose. He immediately hit the ground, holding his nose. For a moment, she thought she heard him actually crying. He looks up, VERY angry. She could almost feel that he wanted to do something.

"What? You want to take a swing big boy?" Tatsuki didn't like the idea of backing down to Abel.

"Oh you have no idea. I should hit you back…" He moved his hand to see he has a bloody nose.

"Go ahead. I'm not a push over." Tatsuki puts her back pack on his car.

"No, because I think there's a chance my nose is broken and since my old man was a boxer, I learned how to fight. I'd be too afraid of hurting you." He lets go to see the blood was slowing down.

"I knew you are a bitch. You'd better back down." She gives him a cocky smile.

"Them are fighting words in my country, woman; I'd love nothing more than to knock a woman on her ass." Abel looks up and smiles looking at Tatsuki. "Besides you don't know me or what I am."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

In a different part of universe, a large hulking centipede like creature. Six large segments, twelve legs, upper half somewhat of a man with human like arms and a large metal helmet covering its face. The creature known as "Kagemaro" was bound in ethereal chains. He growled lowly and could only wait for his servant, Sear, to release him from his bindings.

"Sear, you had best hurry. The Shinigami are too strong to handle, my power can only increase your powers above them for so long. Find a way to break my restraints. This world must be cleansed."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Ichigo sat in Ichigo's home, in his room eating bread that Orihime had brought for them. The group ate in silence. Eventually Ichigo had to break the silence.

"Okay, I need to know something. What do you think about this Sear situation?" Ichigo puts his bread down.

"Anyone notice that both Sear and Abel have a lot in common?" Uryu pushes up on his glasses, fixing it.

"You mean besides their eyes and height? No, nothing I've noticed." Chad leans forward in his chair.

"What are you talking about, Ishida-kun?" Orihime looks at Uryu.

"Their attitudes, their appearance and their eyes are very close to one another. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. But it wouldn't be too far out of the question if…" Uryu stops himself.

"If what? Do you know something?" Ichigo sets his bread down.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Uryu goes back to eating.

"Abel is a Shinigami. I saw him earlier. That's not going to shock us." Ichigo looks at Uryu, who stops.

"What if he also has Hollow powers like you and was the one who attacked me, you and Chad the other day?" Uryu puts his bread down.

"Then why go out of his way and try to befriend us?" Chad sets his bread down.

"He might be testing us, or it could be something else. Do you know how strong he is, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime speaks up, setting her bread down.

"He doesn't know the name of his Zanpakto, how strong can he be?" Ichigo smiles looking at his friends. "Surely, this isn't something we can't handle. Sear got lucky that night he attacked us, that's all."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Later that day, Tatsuki and Abel are in a local gym. Tatsuki is in her karate gi, she's stretching her muscles and getting ready with some warm up exercises. Abel on the other hand is in the men's locker room. He's finished changing, and taping his ankles.

"Don't worry, Abel. Everything is fine, take it easy on her. You don't need to prove your manliness; you just need to shut her up." Abel said to himself.

He finished taping his ankles. He put on some MMA fighting gloves, although they weren't meant for boxing, he planned to take it easy on Tatsuki. She couldn't take a full punch, not unlike a boxer who trained for that. He took another 15 minutes stretching out his muscles, and ran out to meet Tatsuki who was waiting for him inside a boxing ring.

"It's about time, Cinderella. Glad you're finally with us." Tatsuki jumped around some.

Abel quickly slides into the ring like a wrestler. He stood before, and got ready to stroke. He takes a stance, as does Tatsuki. He clears his mind, begins breathing calmly.

'Let's get it on.' Abel says in plain English, as he takes the offense.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I procrastinate frequently.


	9. Abel VS Tatsuki & Sear VS Uryu III!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Everything in this story from songs, to cars to Bleach itself are of their respectful owners. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Author: Sedaiv

Email: RealGateGuardian at gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Violence

Notes: Single quotation denotes English, double denotes Japanese. Please leave me reviews, and SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

Bleach: Another Life  
Chapter Nine: Tatsuki VS Abel

5/8/12

Abel and Tatsuki come face to face. Abel tosses out a couple light jabs that he knows she'll duck. Sure enough, she moves around the fists. She brings a knee stiff into his gut. He hunches over, and grabs her other leg. He stands up, and she brings a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He grabs the support ropes, and looks to see his enemy is smiling. He rubs the back of his head and stands up.

He gets back close, this time he tosses his fists out more aggressively, but not wanting to hurt her, he stays slow so she can duck. Tatsuki returns a few fists in his face, which she realizes only gets him angrier. Tatsuki doesn't go easy, she tries to kick him the head, which he ducks and shocks as he delivers a soccer player's bicycle kick. She rolls under and gets him into an ankle lock. Abel quickly gets himself out, by over powering her from his greater size. He rolls backwards, and tastes Tatsuki's knee in his face.

Abel holds onto her leg and locks a submission in. She yelps, which causes Abel to release and try getting on top of her. Abel brings a few fists down on her face. She takes several to her face, and lays motionless. Abel gets up, and backs up some. Tatsuki's eyes open and she kicks out his left knee of his and he falls flat on his face. Tatsuki gets on her hands and knees; Abel takes a knee and tries massaging his knee, trying to dull the pain. Tatsuki gets behind Abel, and wrapping her legs around his waist, she puts her forearm and bicep around his throat and begins applying pressure.

Abel stands up, feeling his air get choked out. He begins spinning around fast, with Tatsuki on his back. She closes her eyes, and continues applying pressure. Abel suddenly stops as he and Tatsuki see a large explosion outside. Tatsuki loosens her hold, and his tossed off violently. She looks at Abel, to see his body, sitting on the ground. Abel's back against the ropes, not breathing. Tatsuki shakes his body, and he falls over.

"Hey don't worry about me." Abel is on the other side of the room in his Shinigami body.

"What the… how did you do that so fast?" She wonders looking at him.

Abel breaks the window with his Zanpakto and jumps out. Two large, flying Hollows swoop down and try to attack him. Abel slices one in half as it flew got close to him. The second Hollow manages to make a really sharp U-turn and cut Abel's left leg. He takes a knee, and slashes as it comes by for a third attempt.

It flies past taking a minor cut to its wing. He rolls out of the way, and stands up, putting his wait on his opposite side to favor his wounded leg. The Hollow screams loudly and fires an orange energy attack at Abel. He jumps out of the way; to watch the attack explode just feet away from him. Abel puts his palms together and aims it at the Hollow.

"Hado #58! Tenran!" Abel tries knocking the Hollow out of the air with a tornado attack.

The Hollow manages to keep itself in the air. Abel jumps up attempting to cut off its wing. However the Hollow moves at the last possible moment, and he misses his attack. The Hollow screams and kicks Abel back down to the ground. He grabs onto a light pole, and watches the Hollow fly away. Abel returns to the gym and see's Tatsuki and his body.

"Sorry about that." Abel says sheepishly, realizing that he ruined their fight.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Sear ran across building tops, jumping from building to building. It was early in the night and he looked two different ways. He placed his hand over one of his creatures, and in several minutes made a fully grown copy of himself; only it lacked it a mouth.

"Orihime's pure hear is resisting my influence. Collect your sibling, and give it to one of Ichigo's sisters. I doubt one of them would be able to resist. I'm going after Tatsuki, she appears friendly to Ichigo and Abel." Seer and his copy head in two different directions.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Sear's copy made its way quickly to Ichigo's home. It stopped and looked out at his home. It prepared to jump onto the room from a neighboring building.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The copy crashed into the ground hard.

Ichigo was in his bankai form, waiting for him. The copy aimed his hand and summoned a green cero, charging it quickly and fired it at Ichigo. Using Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo deflected the cero into the sky. It pointed its other arm and summoned blue lightning, gathering into a ball. Ichigo, using his superior speed in bankai he ran over to Sear and stabbed him in his gut.

"Die already." Ichigo growls

He releases the lightning against his chest. Ichigo flies backwards into a building, but quickly charges forward. The copy doesn't know how to react, and Ichigo slashes him across his chest. A large squirt of black blood covers him. He attempts to decapitate his enemy, but the copy catches Tensa Zangetsu. He lifts his hand up, and it morphs into Tensa Zangetsu and he swings at Ichigo, who jumps to the left but still gets his arm cut. He pulls back his Zanpakto, causing the copies arm to return to normal.

"What the Hell are you?" Ichigo asks, reading his Zanpakto

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Tatsuki was at her home. In the family bathroom, she was looking at her face. Abel got some bruising in on her. She had a fresh bruise on her right cheek, alongside her jaw on the left, here eye was puffy, and she thinks she sees teeth marks on her arm but isn't sure if that was him scratching her. She started a bath, and began undressing. As it neared full, Tatsuki completely disrobed and lay down. The radio is playing, with a different blend of Japanese and American pop songs.

She sighs loudly and allows her body to soak. Her cell phone began ringing; she looked at it and picked up. "Hello?"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime's voice came over the phone.

"Hello, Orihime. What's up?" She asks enjoying her bath.

"Not much, have you seen Abel or Ichigo anywhere? Neither of them are answering their phones." Orihime asks her friend.

"Ichigo? No. Abel? Yes. He might have shut his phone off." Tatsuki lather a wash cloth with soap.

"Oh, that's sad." Orihime says dejected.

"Why do you have Abel's number? You barely know him…" Tatsuki's eyes flatten, both interested and disappointed in her friend.

"Oh, he's a really American. I know you'll get to like him, I think Kurosaki-kun and him are starting to be good friends. I saw them get to school together." Orihime's optimism was both inspiring and disgusting.

"If you say so Orihime…" Tatsuki sinks deeper in her bath.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Orihime stood at her bedroom window, looking over the moonless sky of Tokyo. In her pajamas, she was enjoying the night talking with her friend. Orihime walked around her apartment, talking about whatever young women their age talked about. Finally found Orihime and looked at her from a distance. She continued talking on the phone, so he waited. Eventually she hung up the phone, went to her bedroom and shut off the light.

Sear flew over and landed on her balcony. The door was left unlocked, and he slipped inside. Had a normal person saw this, they might have freaked out seeing a door open by itself. He quietly walked around the apartment, and waited for Orihime to fall asleep. It didn't take long as he snuck into her bedroom. He placed his hand over her back, and his creature slowly lifted itself out of her and back into his body. Sear walked away, angry that Orihime was too resistant to his powers.

"At least nobody's home…" Sear walked out onto the porch, only to get an arrow through his right eye. "Or not…"

Sear's body falls over the railing and into a dumpster. He leans up, and rips the reishi arrow out with no difficulty. He looks over to see Uryu standing on an adjacent rooftop, with another arrow ready. He shot it at the monster, and Sear deflected it harmlessly upwards. He got out of the garbage and jumped into the sky, then behind Uryu and they faced each other.

"What do you want?" Sear snarled at Uryu.

"We never finished out fight." He shot the arrow

Sear caught it, and snapped it in half. "That's right."

Uryu ran forward release arrows at the monstrosity. Sear swiped away at each arrow as they flew at him. Uryu pulled out Seele Schneider, and began fighting him. Despite not using a blade, Sear's wrists proved just as tough and most likely just as deadly. The two swing their blades and fists at one other, each one deflecting the other's attack.

"Why is he suddenly weaker? Last time he destroyed me, Ichigo and Chad but now he's weaker…" Uryu back flipped away, shooting several arrows at Seer.

The arrows went into his body, but didn't do anything as he ripped them out and tossed them back at Uryu. Sear pointed his palm at Uryu, and quickly fired a fully charged cero. He rolled under, but was knocked away as a second was fired quickly. His enemy ran at him quickly, although he lost some of his power somehow, his speed hadn't suffered. Sear kicked Uryu up in to the air, and readied another blast.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
